


An atypical sleepover

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Other, Paranormal, Spirits, Tumblr Prompt, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: On their way to have a wonderful night for their first pyjama party... A strange visitor came to visit them and Fuyuka's cat.





	An atypical sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> It's me again! I hope that you had a good week and you're okay. I'm doing fine even though school is killing me with homework, tests and stress... BUT I AM NOT GONNA LET IT DEFEAT ME!! >:DD Anyway, here's a new one-shot especially written for an event on Tumblr organized by @ina11writing exchange. I wrote it for @lunastarward, one of my wonderful followers!
> 
> Her prompt was: Aki, Natsumi, Haruna are invited to Fuyuka's house for a sleepover! They have snacks, makeup supplies, Fuyuka's cat, everything's ready and good to go-besides the ghost in Fuyuka's closet that keeps shaking the closet and misplacing everything, that is. Maybe in the end they can pacify the spirit, or contain it in something ridiculous?
> 
> There were three, but I chose that one to change a bit the characters I usually write about! I had so much fun writing it, so I hope that you (lunastarward) will have fun reading it, and that y'all will as well! I would like to thank ina11writingexchange to have organized such a cool & nice event!
> 
> Beforehand, I would like to thank everyone for the support, for the kudos & comments, and for reading my fanfics, as always!! TWT <33
> 
> ~ ENJOY THE READING ~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

Boing. Boing. Boing.

"Come on, Otonashi. Stop jumping like that."

"She seems to be having a good time", Kino chuckled softly.

Otonashi turned on herself before stopping in front of her friends, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm just so happy that we're going to have a pyjama party at Fuyuka-senpai's house!"

"To be happy, you're really happy", Natsumi said with a sigh, but you could see a smile on the corner of her lips.

"After all, it's the dream of all girls to have one!" Exclaimed Otonashi, with stars in her eyes as her body was witching with excitement.

"Not all girls."

"Almost allo them", Otonashi replied with a wink in the direction of Natsumi.

The red-haired girl sighed again. With a little smile, she whispered, "You are impossible."

Kino chuckled at her side before continuing on her way, followed by Natsumi, who continued to watch Otonashi jumping of joy in front of them, humming a song on the way.

Fuyuka had invited them to her house for a special pyjama party. It was the very first pyjama party they were going to spend together. And for it to be perfect, each one of them took something. Natsumi took care of makeup, while Kino had snacks and drinks. As for Otonashi, she had taken a lot of little games, like a pack of cards, riddles, board games... And of course, each had taken spare clothes, their toilet bags and their own futons. With such material and mood from everyone, nothing could go wrong... Right?

**

"Girls!"

"Fuyuka-senpai!!" Otonashi shouted as she jumped on Fuyuka, surprising her by the way. She returned her embrace with a little smile, slightly embarrassed.

"O-Otonashi-chan?"

"Let her go", Natsumi said, who had noticed Fuyuka's embarrassment.

"Thank you for your invitation! I'm so happy to be part of this evening at your place!" Exclaimed the youngest with a big smile on her face, who hadn't listened to a single word of what Natsumi had just told her, which made her sigh of exasperation.

The surprise and embarrassment now gone, Fuyuka returned her smile. "I'm really happy that you'are all here!"

"After all, we couldn't miss it", Kino said softly.

Natsumi nodded affirmatively to support her words. This enlarged Fuyuka's smile.

"Everyone..."

Her smile still plastered on her face and a pleasant warmth in the hollow of her chest, she stepped aside and opened wide the door of her - rather large and splendid - house, the arm extended inside, inviting them to enter.

"You can enter."

Otonashi was so happy that she couldn't help but squealing with joy. Not soon after Fuyuka had said these words that she stepped inside excitedly. Natsumi sighed in exasperation for the hundredth time of the evening.

"She's so energetic that she can't even control herself anymore", Natsumi murmured as she stepped inside.

"I can understand her. I'm just as excited as she's", Kino replied as she followed her.

Fuyuka couldn't help but chuckle at their conversation. She closed the door behind them and turned to her guests, who seemed dazzled by the place.

"Your house is splendid, Fuyuka. I didn't know it was so big either", Natsumi finished in a burst of admiration at the beautiful and charming house that was before their eyes.

"Thanks, that's kind of you to say that."

"By the way, is your father here?" Kino asked, looking for the man with her eyes, without success.

"No, he had to leave urgently for something. He will come back later, in the evening."

The three girls nodded from top to bottom. Otonashi, serious only two seconds ago, recovered her resplendent and almost blinding smile.

"So, can we go see your bedroom?"

"Of course! It's upstairs. Follow me!" She answered, heading for the stairs draped with a pretty flower carpet. She waved to them, asking them to follow her, as did the three girls.

While Fuyuka was leading them to her bedroom, which was the furthest room from the stairwell, they looked at the house with a dazzling, curious air. They got their attention back to the hostess when they arrived at their destination.

Otonashi was excited to discover her bedroom...

"You know, it's not much", Fuyuka commented as she opened the door, an embarrassed laugh coming out of her mouth in spite of herself.

"Ah, but are you kidding?!"

Without even being invited, Otonashi burst into the room, under the disapproving look of Natsumi. Fuyuka and Kino chuckled softly. They entered as well, followed by Natsumi, who seemed slightly shocked by Fuyuka's positive reaction to Otonashi's actions.

"Your room is so tidy! And she's so pretty!" Otonashi exclaimed, looking at every side of the room.

"It'svery charming, tooL Like the rest of the house", Natsumi complimented with a little smile.

The room, large enough to accommodate 5 people, was quite minimalist. There was no superfluity and every object was stored in its place. Even the mountain of stuffed animals on her bed was put so that they would suit with the rest of the room. Her bed, with a blanket and a cushion of pink flowers, was perfectly made. Whether it was the office in the left corner, near the large window facing the street and the other houses, or the small library in the right corner, in front of the bed, everything was neatly tidy.

"I've never seen such a clean and tidy room", Otonashi whispered, quite impressed.

"I'm doing my best to keep it that way. It's healthier for both me and my cat."

As if the cat had heard his mistress calling him, he appeared under the desk. All the girls turned to him. Otonashi's eyes filled with stars.

"I present you my cat. His name is Mamo", Fuyuka introduced as she stroked behind her cat's ears, which came close to her. The cat purred with pleasure at the caresses, wrapping its tail around Fuyuka's arm.

He had a red coat, quite messy but soft to the touch. His emerald eyes contrasted with the color of the fur, shining intensely, even in the brightness. His tail wrapped around his mistress's arm was as thick as the rest of his body. And seeing how he was behaving around new people in the room, he was easygoing. Many cats would have hissed of mistrust, but he didn't seem to be frightened or disturbed by their presence. He even seemed curious, given the cat's penetrating gaze on girls.

"Your cat is beautiful", Natsumi whispered, who kneeled down in front of him. She held out her hand to the cat, which first glanced at her before gently parting from her mistress to approach her. He sniffed her fingers before licking them.

"He accepts you", Fuyuka informed with a smile.

"I see. Thank you, Mamo", Natsumi said while stroking the same places Fuyuka had caressed earlier. Mamo let her do and purred softly, seeming to appreciate her caresses too.

"He's affectionate and very kind. People always tell me that I'm lucky to have such an open and casual cat with people."

"Besides, he's so cute!~" Otonashi exclaimed, joining Natsumi. Mamo wrapped his tail around Otonashi's arm, who yelped in surprise. A huge smile split her face. "He likes me!"

"Yes, that's obvious!" Kino chuckled, watching the scene with Fuyuka.

While Otonashi and Natsumi were covering Mamo with affection and love, who seemed to be enjoying all this attention, Kino turned to Fuyuka.

"Do you mind if we put our stuff here?"

"Of course not. And if you want to change, the bathroom is right next to my room. This is the door to the right of mine."

"So that's what we're going to do", Natsumi said, stroking Mamo one last time before straightening up.

Otonashi glanced at him, having also heard the whole conversation. She sighed towards Mamo. "Sorry, Mamo. But we will continue to play later. We have to get ready for our pyjama party."

And Mamo, as if to answer her, rubbed his head against her hand before letting go of her arm. She stroked his head one last time with a smile before standing up beside Natsumi. She slammed her hands together.

"Let's go prepare for the pajama party!" She exclaimed, jumping up with her arm raised.

"Yes!" The other girls answered with a big smile, with the same enthusiasm as Otonashi.

They went straight to "work". Each prepared her corner with her futon and took the things out of their bags to show them to the others. Everyone was marveling at the array of beauty products that Natsumi had taken with her, blushing a little under the flood of compliments. Fuyuka asked Kino to put all the food and drinks on her desk, assuring her that it wasn't a problem if it got dirty. As for Otonashi, she put all the board games and other games near her futon and those of the other girls, since they were going to play with them as soon as they put on their pajamas.

Mamo was watching the girls do, sitting on Fuyuka's futon, who had preferred to join them instead of sleeping in her bed. His tail was swaying from one side to another, his body still, his eyes sometimes passing from Fuyuka, then to Otonashi, or Kino or Natsumi. He did this until a small noise was heard in the closet behind him. He turned his head to this one, curiosity preaching fear in his eyes. Small white eyes appeared in the half-open doors of the closet. He meowed in its direction.

The girls didn't notice anything. While everything was ready for the evening, they went out one by one to the bathroom to put on their pyjamas. Mamo, meanwhile, continued to observe the pair of eyes that fixed him without interruption.

After a few minutes, the girls finally ready, returned to the bedroom. Hardly Otonashi approached Mamo to take him in her arms that the pair of white eyes disappeared. He meowed in its direction. She stopped in her movement, confused. Mamo continued to fix the closet. She followed his movement.

"What is it, Mamo?"

The cat mewed back towards the cupboard while the rest of the group was back in the bedroom, all in pyjamas.

"Tell me, Fuyuka-senpai. Why is he constantly meowing while looking at the closet?" Otonashi asked, really curious and confused at the cat's behavior.

"He often does that. I don't know why", Fuyuka shrugged, staring at the cat, who was still staring at her closet. "My dad told me that cats often do that."

"Um..."

They remained silent for a moment. Kino interrupted the silence, clapping her hands, a smile on her lips.

"Don't worry about that now."

"Yes. We should start the party", Natsumi said, nodding approvingly at her words.

Fuyuka glanced at Otonashi, who left her detective posture to put her arms in the air.

"Okay! Let's go!"

And as if Mamo had understood them, he stopped to fix the cupboard and came to join them near their futons, where they sat all together.

The evening began with lively discussions about the game they were going to play. After a "long" discussion, they finally opted for the cards. Otonashi, expert in the field, made them discover many games of which they didn't know the existence until now. After explaining the rules, the game began. As the game progressed, two duos clashing fiercely, laughter filled the room little by little. A biscuit here, a soda there, and the girls were chatting and playing together in a good mood, the night getting darker with each passing minute. Mamo, meanwhile, watched them do so. Sometimes, he meowed to demand their attention, which worked every time.

Lying on his back, Mamo was purring with pleasure at Otonashi's caresses on his white belly like snow. Until a sound coming from the closet caught his attention. He was strong enough to interrupt the group's conversation. They turned to the cupboard.

"What was that?" Natsumi asked. "Did you hear it?"

Kino and Fuyuka nodded affirmatively. Otonashi stared at the closet until she turned her attention back to Mamo. He had resumed his position a little earlier.

"Mamo, what's up?" She whispered to the cat, who replied by meowing towards the closet.

She followed his gaze turned toward the closet and started to look at it too, pretty nervous. It was said that cats, and animals in general, could see things that men couldn't... She swallowed. Maybe there was something hidden in that closet?

"Tell me, Fuyuka-senpai. Have you heard this noise before?"

"Well... I've heard it many times, only at night. But I always thought it was Mamo who was inside", she finally glanced at her cat.

"I see. Have you ever asked your father if this house had any... If it had a paranormal history?"

Fuyuka opened her eyes wide at her question as Natsumi became indignant.

"But oh my god, Otonashi. Aren't you thinking that's a ghost, are you?"

"Who knows! It's said that animals can see things that can't be seen... Maybe there's a spirit or something else in this closet?" Otonashi finished with a shiver.

"Ghosts do not exist."

"How can you know?"

"I know it, that's all. And then, it can be anything... like an animal."

Natsumi was rational and logical, so the paranormal had never been something she believed in or even took seriously. Otonashi was totally the opposite.

"An animal making noise several times at night? I highly doubt it."

"Fuyuka said it could be Mamo", Natsumi replied, pointing at the cat.

"So how do you explain the weird behavior of Mamo?" Otonashi replicated again. The cat was still staring at the closet without blinking.

"Animals have a lot of behaviors that we don't always understand. He could do that for any reason."

"How can you-?"

But she paused when the noise was heard again. They turned back together to the closet, eyes wide with astonishment. Mamo meowed again.

"Mamo, come here-"

Suddenly, the packet of chips next to Otonashi flew into the air. Screaming, the girls received the many chips on their heads. The packet fell right on the ground. Natsumi didn't lose time and took her mirror from her bag to see the damage on her hair with horror.

"My-My hair..."

"Fuyuka-senpai, are you sure your father didn't tell you anything about this house?" Her voice was flickering, and she didn't seem to want to leave the closet with the eyes. Mamo meowed louder towards the closet.

"N-No, he didn't tell me anything."

"What can we do..." Kino murmured, who seemed to be as scared as the others, her clasped hands trembling against her chest.

"I was sure of it. There is indeed a spirit or something in this closet."

"Are you happy to be right?" Natsumi asked, annoyed.

"No, not really", Otonashi admitted with a shudder.

Natsumi stared at her for a moment before sighing contentedly. "I've never been so unhappy to be wrong once..."

Otonashi stared at her. "Stop doing-"

"Girls! This isn't the time to argue!" Kino interrupted in a loud voice. "There is something strange going on, and arguing will not help."

"Aki-chan is right. We must try to understand and find a solution", Fuyuka added.

Natsumi and Otonashi looked at their two friends. They both sighed sheepishly.

"You're both right. I behaved like a child", Natsumi admitted, tilting her head slightly towards them to apologize.

"Me too."

Otonashi did the same, which pulled a smile from Fuyuka and Kino.

"Don't worry about that."

"Now, let's understand what's going on", Fuyuka exclaimed in a more confident tone than a moment ago.

They all nodded in approval.

With these words, the noise came again and a cousin flew across the room before landing near the front door. They shouted in surprise.

"Why-why are you doing this?!" Otonashi shouted under the pressure and fear that assailed her. "Why?!"

"Otonashi, calm-"

The noise came again, stronger than the previous times. They jumped on Fuyuka's bed, clutching each other, staring at the shaking closet. Mamo had remained on the floor.

"Ma-Mamo, come here!" Fuyuka called with despair, her voice dripping with fear and worry. But he wasn't listening. Instead, he straightened up on his four paws and walked to the closet. "Mamo!"

"Why is he going there?" Kino asked in a little voice.

"I don't know, I don't understand", Fuyuka replied, sobbing slightly.

While Natsumi was consoling her by patting her back, Otonashi's eyes widened.

"Maybe-"

Silent again, she didn't finish her sentence. She got up from bed.

"Otonashi, what are you doing? Don't you start too!" Natsumi complained.

But Otonashi didn't listen to her. Just as Mamo had done, she approached the closet with small steps, swallowing despite herself. The girls were watched her doing so, paralyzed on the spot. At the height of the cat, Otonashi stopped and knelt by his side. She put a hand on him, which made him raise his head towards her. He meowed.

"It isn't mean, is it?" She murmured to Mamo.

He meowed again and patted the closet with his right paw. She followed its direction. She jumped, but not because she got scared. Rather... by astonishment. A small pair of eyes were intently staring at her, which was making her feel... weird. But not frightened. On the contrary, she was curious. And she felt as if this "thing" couldn't and didn't want to hurt her. How did she know? Perhaps it was because of the fear that reigned in those white eyes.

Otonashi smiled. Mamo meowed again.

"You knew that, huh, that's why you never did anything, even when you heard it?"

In response, Mamo meowed and rubbed his head against her hand. She chuckled.

"You are wonderful, Mamo."

He purred at her fingers caressing the back of his ears. Otonashi turned to her friends with a smile.

"It's not dangerous, it scared us, but... But it's this thing that's even more scary of us", she finished in a whisper, returning her attention to the pair of white eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" Natsumi asked incredulously.

"I don't know", Otonashi honestly answered. 

They look at each other out of the corner of their eyes, uncertain. Until Kino nodded before getting up, under the surprised look of her two friends.

"I trust you, Otonashi."

And she joined her on these words.

"Kino-senpai..."

Natsumi and Fuyuka, still sitting on the bed, hesitated. They trusted Otonashi, but...

"Meow."

Fuyuka's eyes widened in surprise at the little paw that had just landed on her hand. She looked up at her cat, which meowed again.

"Mamo?"

He continued to meow, again and again, as if he wanted something. Fuyuka, at first confused, realized. Eyes immersed in Mamo's emerald eyes, she had finally understood. A smile stretched her lips.

"Yes, yes, I understand."

She stroked his head before turning to Natsumi to take her hand in her own. With a smile, she pulled at it, under the astonished eyes of Natsumi.

"Come with me, Natsumi."

Natsumi didn't react right away. She looked down and pressed Fuyuka's hand into hers. She seemed hesitant and incredulous. Nobody could blame her. However...

"Okay."

Smiles appeared on the faces of the girls.

"I'm coming with you."

Fuyuka, with a smile on her face, straightened up on her bed and jumped to the ground with Natsumi behind her. They joined Otonashi and Kino near the closet. The closet flinched as they came.

"Don't be afraid," Otonashi whispered softly to the pair of white eyes. "They will not hurt you, no one here will hurt you."

And to support her words, her friends nodded. But those eyes were still filled with fear and hesitation.

"I don't know why you're here and what you are..." Fuyuka suddenly began, surprising her friends by the way. Mamo was in her arms, head up to her. "But you're safe here, I promise you."

Her friends stared at her for a moment. The pair of white eyes kept blinking. Silence reigned after these few words uttered by Fuyuka. But all of a sudden, the closet started shaking and its doors closed with a snap, surprising the girls in the way. They jumped again as the windows opened with a noise, letting the cool wind of the night into the room and making them shiver even more. Heads turned towards the window, another stream of air appeared from nowhere this time. As much as Otonashi, Kino and Natsumi, they kept shaking. Fuyuka, meanwhile...

"Thank you," whispered a voice in her ear. She shuddered, but not because she was afraid of that voice, that voice which seemed to come from a girl. It was sweet and sounded like... it was truly grateful. "Thank you for liberating me."

Fuyuka blinked a few times. A little smile appeared on her rosy lips. "You're welcome."

And with these words, the stream of air disappeared, as disappeared into nothingness, closing the window with it. Calm returned to the house. The girls, silent, slowly recovered their minds. 

"We saw a spirit."

"We did..."

They plunged into silence again. Mamo was in Fuyuka's arms, eyes closed, as relaxed as when they first saw him, like nothing happened. Otonashi opened her eyes wide.

"Fuyuka-senpai... Whatever your cat or your house, both are so weird."

At the words of the youngest, the three others burst out laughing.It was true true that both were strange. But... Fuyuka, a tender smile on her lips, stroked her cat behind his ears. He purred with pleasure, planting his claws in her nightdress. But she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

She looked up at her friends. "What if we continued this strange evening?"

"If there are no other ghosts, I'm fine with the idea", Otonashi joked, causing their laughter again.

For a first pyjama party... It was just as weird and fun. And as much as her friends, Fuyuka was sure to do one again in the future.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
